


Yes, Father

by GreenAppleEyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, FaceFucking, Priest!kink, Role Playing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenAppleEyes/pseuds/GreenAppleEyes
Summary: Dean drags you and Castiel to a Halloween costume party for a “case.”





	Yes, Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a tumblr Halloween challenge from fucking forever ago that I just couldn’t seem to finish until now. Whoops!
> 
> This is unbeta’d, so I apologize for any mistakes.

“Maybe we should crash more college parties.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at the sight of you in the ridiculously revealing school girl outfit you were wearing.

You pulled at the skirt, trying to get it to cover more of your exposed thighs. “Why did you pick this one anyways? Couldn’t you find something a little more— oh I don’t know—practical for a hunt?”

“What?” Dean garbled as he shoved another fun sized candy bar in his mouth. “I bet your boyfriend will love it.”

“He not my boyfriend.” You growled and crossed your arms defiantly.

He, of course, was referring to that perfect Angel of the fucking Lord, Castiel. You both had gotten close ever the years; even engaging in playful flirting from time to time. But you were just friends; no matter how much you fantasized about him during your quiet moments alone.

Before you could yell at Dean some more, Castiel walked into the room wearing the costume Dean had provided him; an all black suit with the little white clerical collar.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Dean!” There was no way you could hide the embarrassment in your voice as you stormed out to the Impala. “Let’s just get this shit over with.”

Castiel squinted and cocked his head to the side, trying to understand what you were upset about. Turning toward Dean, he was met with a wide impish grin and a shrug. “Women, right?”

Castiel nodded absently even though he didn’t understand Deans question.

—————

“You are so full of it, Winchester!” You shouted over the blaring music as you dragged him into the bathroom with you. “What happened to trying to get answers from these kids? Why isn’t Sam here? Is there even a fucking case?”

Dean knew he had been caught the second you saw him putting the moves on the brunette in the Wonder Woman costume. “Look, Sam didn’t want to come; he hates Halloween. You deserve a night of normal fun, right? We all do. Now quit cockblocking me and go finally seal the deal with Cas!”

“Asshole!” You yelled as Dean whipped the door open and headed back to the party.

As the door hung open, you saw Castiel approaching. “What deal was that demon referring to?”

Angel hearing. “Nothing; don’t worry about it.” You tried to step passed him, but he blocked your path by closing and locking the door.

“Miss Y/L/N,” he spoke in a low, authoritative tone that sent a jolt of arousal through you.  
“I’ve been looking for you, and where did I find you? At a party, people sinning in every corner, and you, alone in a bathroom, with the likes of Dean Winchester. Is that any way a good girl behaves?”

“Wha…?” You asked dumbly. Had it been anyone else, you would have picked up on the scene he was trying to set. But this was Castiel; surely he didn’t know, let alone engage, in any kind of sexy role playing. “Cas, what are you…?”

“You know better than that, Y/N.” He said sharply. “You will address me properly; Father, I believe, would be appropriate.”

Jaw hanging loose and arousal pooling between your legs; you stared at him, unsure of what to say next. Castiel picked up on your confusion and his gaze faltered slightly.

“Y/N,” he said in a soothing tone. “If this isn’t something you’re interested in, I can leave the room and never speak of this again.” His eyes darkened as his gaze intensified once again. “If you are interested, be a good girl and say ‘Yes, Father.”

Okay, so maybe Castiel was more interested than he ever let on. A wide smile spread across your face as you looked up at him. “Yes, Father.”

A hint of a smile appeared on Castiel’s face, but he quickly composed himself. Taking another step closer, he towered above you and tucked your hair behind your ears. “Now, Y/N, you’ve been engaging in highly inappropriate, sinful behavior. I’m not sure that just a few Hail Mary’s and prayers are going to be enough to atone for them.”

“I’m sorry, Father.” You said sarcastically. “It seems sinning is all I know.”

Cocking one eyebrow up, he held his dominating glare. “On your knees the like the good, pious girl you’re supposed to be.”

Trying to hide the grin on your face, you but your bottom lip as you sank to your knees. “Something tells me you don’t want me to be a good girl right now.”

Castiel smiled softly as his ran his fingers through your hair. Closing your eyes, you leaned into the gentle touch; but the feeling his his grip tightening almost painfully caused you to look up at him again.

“You talk too much.” He said gruffly as he undid his pants with his free hand. “Let’s put that sinful little mouth of yours to better use.”

He pulled his hard cock from his slacks and you did your best to suppress a moan upon seeing it. Licking your lips, you reached up to wrap your fingers around it; only for Castiel to slap your hands away. “I said I wanted your mouth. Did I say you could use your hands?”

“Sorry, Father.” You peered up at him trying to look as innocent and submissive as possible; but the smirk on your face wasn’t making it very convincing.

Leaning forward, you licked the bead of precum that had formed at the tip of his cock; savoring it’s salty flavor. Castiel groaned as you wrapped your lips around his tip and swept your tongue over the sensitive underside.

He kept his tight grip on your hair, but was currently letting you control your own movements. You bobbed your head, taking as much as you could into your mouth without choking; all while doing your best to maintain eye contact with him.

“Mmm,” he praised as his hips began rocking back and forth slowly. “Such a good girl.”

Swallowing to prepare yourself, you relaxed your throat and halted your movements; encouraging him to take over. To take what he needed. To use you.

He picked up on the hint quickly and thrusted slowly into the wet heat of your mouth, savoring the look and feel of you submitting yourself to him. “So beautiful. Can you take more?”

With a small nod, you gave him the green light to press deeper into your throat with each thrust. Tears began leaking down your face as you kept swallowing to repress your gag reflex.

Slowly, he picked up speed; eventually fucking your mouth in earnest. Somehow he managed to know exactly how much you could handle and never pushed beyond that invisible line.

“You’re going to be a good girl, right?” he panted, approaching his edge. “You’re going to swallow it all and not spill a drop. I’d hate to have to punish you.”

You responded by moaning around his cock and letting your eyes slip closed for a second; wanting to be good, but also fantasizing about how he might punish you for disobeying.

His hand tightened in your hair enough to be just shy of painful as his cock twitched and throbbed against your tongue. A growl that almost sounded like your name rumbled from his chest as he spilled down your throat.

Swallowing around his swollen cock, you took everything he gave you until he had to pull back from oversensitivity.

Like the flip of a light switch, gone was the dominating gaze on his face. He smiled lazily while reaching for your hand to help you up off your knees. “How do you feel? Was that… to your liking?”

You felt the warmth of his grace pass through you, drying the tears from your face and easing the lingering discomfort from kneeling on the hard tile. “Yeah, Cas” you chuckled. “Definitely to my liking. Although I’m hoping there’s more where that came from.”

“There certainly is.” he responded and gestured to the clerical collar. “Shall I keep this, then?”

“Father Castiel is pretty hot.” you said with salacious wink before heading toward the door. “But I consider myself more of a Daddy’s girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback feeds the muse so comments are always appreciated.


End file.
